


[Podfic] This is the Story of a Boy, Part I: I am Not in Need

by elemenoh_p



Series: The Story of Three Boys: The Podfics of Three Boys [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brotherhood, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemenoh_p/pseuds/elemenoh_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As junior year comes to an end, Noah Puckerman tries to do the right thing, while still pushing aside everything he doesn't want to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This is the Story of a Boy, Part I: I am Not in Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/gifts), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is the Story of a Boy, Part I: I Am Not In Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229124) by [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal). 



_I am Not in Need_ is Part 1 of This is the Story of a Boy, the series that became the [Story of Three Boys](../series/8386). At more than 2,100,000 lovingly penned words by the lovely Patch and Rav, SotB has been a consuming and wonderful part of my Glee fandom experience. This podfic is my way of saying thanks for all the hard work they put into creating the series. 

 

If you are new to SotB, check out [the Livejournal community](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/), which features lots of fun bonus fics, awesome playlists and more. Patch and Rav have also generously made a Blanket Permission statement for the series, which can be found [here](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/141620.html). 

 

Finally, thanks for listening to my voice! Making this podfic has been a new adventure in self-consciousness and self-acceptance. It's not perfect but I'm posting it anyway. I hope you enjoy listening.

 

 

**Length:** 03:11:22

**Download:**

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aic15kfgqvmufbj/notinneed.mp3) (175 MB) [M4A](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mf8vjbmvok0cz0c/notinneed.m4a) (211 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new podficcer. Feedback is welcome!


End file.
